


Krankenhaus oder Sag ich dir besser nicht

by tojund_for_us



Series: Die WG in Nummer 96 [3]
Category: Das Boot (1981), Das Boot - Lothar-Günther Buchheim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Modern AU, eventually, other crewmembers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/pseuds/tojund_for_us
Summary: Laurenz will eigentlich nur sein Leben genießen, aber Justus braucht mal wieder ein Taxi.





	Krankenhaus oder Sag ich dir besser nicht

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cortohdow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortohdow/gifts), [badgerBoyMay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerBoyMay/gifts), [SwanFloatieKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/gifts).

> Sorry an alle, die schon drauf gewartet haben, dass es jetzt so spät geworden ist. Ich hoffe, es ist trotzdem genug, weil sonderlich lang ist es nicht ':)

Die Sonne scheint heute, es ist warm und trocken draußen. Laurenz liegt auf einer Gartenliege auf dem Grünstreifen der Häusergruppe, in welcher sich die WG befindet. Sein Laptop liegt auf seinem Schoß, Bücher liegen um ihn herum aufgeschlagen im Gras und er greift regelmäßig nach ihnen, um darin herumzublättern bis er findet, was er sucht. Dann dreht er sich wieder zu seinem Laptop und tippt ein wenig daran herum. Neben ihm auf einer kleinen Holzkiste steht ein großes Glas selbstgemachten Eistees und eine kleine Bluetooth-Box, aus der leise Jazzmusik ertönt, seine Lieblingsmusik zum Lernen.

Nach einer Weile legt er eine Pause ein, zieht eine Sonnenbrille aus der Brusttasche seines langärmeligen Hemdes, setzt sie auf, nimmt einen Schluck seines Getränks und genießt die Sonne auf seiner Haut. Das Lernen hat gut geklappt, die Hausarbeiten sind fast gemacht, da kann man ja auch mal eine Pause einlegen. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug lässt sich Laurenz nach hinten fallen, macht sich so lang wie möglich, dass seine nackten Füße überstehen, und schließt genießerisch die Augen. Das Wetter ist doch perfekt, um einfach mal abzuschalten!

Nur eines stört jetzt die Ruhe. Das Handy fängt an im Sekundentakt zu vibrieren und eigentlich will Laurenz gar nichts davon wissen, aber nach einer Weile schielt er doch auf das Display. Ein Großteil der erhaltenen Nachrichten entstammt der Chatgruppe seines Basketball-Teams. Natürlich muss das genau in dem Moment aufkommen, in welchem er sich dazu entschließt, mal ein bisschen zu entspannen!

Einer der Spieler hatte erst kürzlich Geburtstag und möchte mit der Mannschaft feiern. Deshalb wird jetzt diskutiert, wo man gemeinsam Essengehen könne. Laurenz rollt mit den Augen und enthält sich jeden Kommentars. Kann sich das Geburtstagskind nicht einfach eine Örtlichkeit aussuchen, anstatt immer diese ellenlangen Diskussionen zu entfachen, die am Ende sowieso wieder bei der ursprünglichen Idee ankommen?

Die restlichen Nachrichten sind von der WG Chatgruppe und von Justus aus dem Privatchat. Der WG-Chat weist das übliche Chaos auf, Heinrich sucht mal wieder verzweifelt nach Fritz und hat dabei eine Debatte über das Mittagessen entfacht, indem er behauptet, es sei jetzt genug Ravioli gewesen, man solle doch mal wieder „was anderes“ kochen. Dass er dafür keinen Finger rühren würde und sich einfach nur beschweren will, ist Laurenz sofort klar.

Die Nachrichten von Justus sind da ein bisschen anders als sonst. Gut, eigentlich auch nicht wirklich.

_J: Lau_

_J: Lau_

_J: Laurenz_

_J: Lau, antworte_

_J: Bitte_

_J: Kannst du mich vielleicht abholen kommen?_

Laurenz seufzt. Was hat Justus denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt? Hoffentlich hockt er nicht schon wieder auf dem Polizeirevier, weil er mal wieder was hat mitgehen lassen wollen.

_L: Kannst du nicht einfach laufen? Oder sitzt du wieder? _

_J: Nein, natürlich nicht! _

_J: Und nein, ich kann nicht laufen._

_L: Wo bist du überhaupt?_

Laurenz ist versucht, Justus zu ignorieren und ihn einfach solange quengeln zu lassen, bis er es einsieht und doch läuft. Doch da kommt eine neue Nachricht von Justus. Eine, die ihm jegliche Ruhe schlagartig austreibt.

_J: Hol mich bitte ab, ich bin im Krankenhaus._

Laurenz springt von seiner Liege auf. Was macht Justus im Krankenhaus?! Ihm ist doch wohl nichts passiert, oder? Er hält sich doch normalerweise von jedem Arzt so weit wie möglich fern!

Hektisch kramt Laurenz seine Bücher zusammen, klappt den Laptop zu, hüpft wie ein Irrer herum, um alles in seine Tasche zu packen, die natürlich zu klein ist und er muss die Hälfte doch unter dem Arm tragen. Die kleine Musikbox will sich partout nicht verstauen lassen und das Eisteeglas nimmt er zwischen die Lippen, um so zur Wohnung hinauf zu torkeln während ihm ein Szenario nach dem anderen durch seinen Kopf jagt, eines schlimmer als das andere. Die Gartenliege bleibt auf dem Rasen zurück.

Oben angekommen wirft er die Tasche auf das Sofa, kümmert sich nicht darum, dass die Musikbox herausrollt und prompt auf den Boden fällt, rennt in das Schlafzimmer, um Socken suchen, und hüpft einbeinig in den Flur zurück, um Schuhe und Schlüssel zusammen zu sammeln. Seine Finger zittern ein wenig, als er auf der Kommode im Flur nach dem Autoschlüssel kramt, aus der Wohnung sprintet und einen Augenblick später in den Autobus der WG hechtet.

_L: Was hast du gemacht??!!_

Kaum hat er die Nachricht abgesendet peitscht er auch schon zum Garagentor hinaus und rein in den Stadtverkehr. An einer roten Ampel wirft er, sich der Straftat wohl bewusst, einen Blick auf sein Handy.

_J: … sag ich dir besser nicht_

Diese Antwort beruhigt Laurenz kein bisschen, sodass er ein paar Minuten später mit quietschenden Reifen in die Einfahrt des Krankenhauses einbiegt und den Autobus mit einer Vollbremsung einparkt. Dass er weniger auffällig und aggressiv fahren sollte, fällt ihm aber nicht ein. Er springt aus dem Wagen und eilt zum Empfangsschalter, wo er von einem jungen Mann mit großer Hornbrille und gutmütigem Lächeln begrüßt wird.

„Ich suche Justus Gutmann.“, keucht Laurenz ihn an.

Der Mann schaut langsam zu ihm auf und blinzelt ihn an. Laurenz kann den Kerl jetzt schon nicht leiden. Er bewegt sich wie eine Schnecke, in Zeitlupe gefangen, dabei ist doch Zeit gerade das, was Laurenz gerade überhaupt nicht hat.

„Einen Moment bitte.“, sagt der Empfangsherr und tippt an seinem Computer herum. Laurenz trommelt ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf dem Empfangsschalter herum.

„Oh.“, gibt der Mann schließlich von sich und Laurenz will ihm am liebsten den Bildschirm wegreißen, um selbst darauf schauen zu können. Was meint der jetzt mit „oh“?!

„Herr Gutmann befindet sich im siebten Stock. Im Einzelzimmer 196.“, gibt der Mann endlich Auskunft. „Aber er hat schon-“

Aber Laurenz ist schon verschwunden. Mit dem Aufzug fährt er in den siebten Stock und sucht hastig das betreffende Zimmer. Als er davor steht, muss er kurz verschnaufen. Was ihn wohl auf der anderen Seite erwartet? Da stutzt er. Er hört Lachen. Das eine ist Justus‘ Lachen, aber das andere kennt er nicht.

Im Zimmer liegt Justus auf dem Krankenbett, die Decke über den Bauch gelegt und ab dort oberkörperfrei, weil es praktisch unmöglich ist, ihn in normale Kleidung zu stecken. Und wenn er auch noch etwas so Uniformes wie einen Krankenkittel tragen soll, dann sträubt er sich umso mehr. Laurenz will die Augen verdrehen, aber es stört ihn, dass er keine Verletzung an seinem kleinen Freund ausmachen kann.

Und außerdem ist da ein fremder Mann im Zimmer. Der auf Justus Bettkante hockt. Und zwar viel zu nah an Justus.

„Hallo.“, grüßt Laurenz vorsichtig und begutachtet den fremden Mann. Er hat Schlabberklamotten an, ein Kopfhörer hängt ihm um den Hals und sein blondes Krausehaar ist fast genauso strubbelig wie Heinrichs, kurz nach dem Aufstehen.

Der fremde Mann dreht sich grinsend zu Justus. „Ist das Ihr Lebensgefährte?“

Laurenz prustet empört los und fühlt die Hitze in seine Wangen steigen. Er muss rot wie eine Tomate sein!

„Ich bin nicht – er ist nicht mein-!“, stottert er und sieht erbost zu, wie Justus und der Fremde auflachen.

„Neenee, er hat schon recht, Hinrich. Ich bin Single.“, sagt da Justus und zwinkert dem Fremden – Hinrich – auch noch zu! Das geht doch zu weit! Laurenz schnaubt.

„Ich seh schon, du faules Stück Fleisch. Du bist gesund und warst bloß zu faul, alleine nach Hause zu kommen. Da hätte ich mir ja gar keine Sorgen machen müssen! Auf mit dir, ich hab heute noch was anderes zu tun als Chauffeur zu spielen.“, murrt Laurenz und tritt ans Bett, um Justus unauffällig näher betrachten zu können. Er sieht wirklich gesund aus. Kein Verband, kein Pflaster, nichts, soweit das Auge sieht.

„Woah, jetzt mal langsam!“, mischt sich da der Hinrich wieder ein. „Der Gutmann hier hat schon ordentlich was weggesteckt. Ich hab ihn gestern Mittag erst zur OP gefahren!“

Laurenz spürt, wie jegliche Farbe sein Gesicht verlässt. „Was für eine OP?“, will er wissen und seine Stimme hört sich dabei viel zu hoch an.

„Notfall-OP.“, meint Hinrich und kratzt sich dann am Kopf. „Gut, nicht grade die oberste Priorität davon, aber ihn über Nacht unbehandelt zu lassen, wollte auch niemand riskieren, also wurde er zwischenrein geschoben. Aber jetzt geht es ihm schon wieder richtig gut. Und weil ich heute frei hab, hab ich mich einfach gleich dazu gesetzt.“

Laurenz stutzt schon wieder. „Gestern warst du doch bei deiner Kommilitonin zum Lernen? Und danach zum Feiern?“

Justus grinst verlegen. „Ich erklär’s dir im Auto, ja?“

Damit steht er aus dem Bett auf, zieht sich seine Kleidung vom Vortag über und verlässt mit vorsichtigen Schritten den Raum. Laurenz starrt ihm mit offenem Mund hinterher bis Hinrich an seiner Seite auftaucht.

„Darf er überhaupt aufstehen?“, fragt Laurenz und der andere zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Was weiß ich? Ich bin nur ein Sani, ich kenn mich mit Heilvorgängen nicht so gut aus. Aber wenn er sich unten von einem Arzt anschauen lässt und der sagt, es ist ok, dann kann er auch gehen.“, antwortet dieser und Laurenz schüttelt den Kopf.

Hinrich folgt ihnen ins Erdgeschoss, wo ein Arzt tatsächlich Justus entlässt, und verabschiedet sich dann an der Tür von ihnen. Aber nicht bevor Justus ihm nicht seine Nummer entlockt hat. Laurenz bedeckt die Augen mit der Hand und schüttelt nur langsam den Kopf, während er sich sehnlichst wünscht, im Erdboden verschwinden zu können. Warum muss der Rest der WG immer, _immer_ in seiner Gegenwart flirten? Als wüssten sie alle, dass er sich geschworen hat, das alles, das ganze Drama, den ganzen Herzschmerz, es alles zu ignorieren, bis er mit dem Studium fertig ist. Und dann ist es ja eh vorbei.

„Was?“, fragt Justus. „Der ist doch ganz nett der Kerl, findest du nicht?“

„Der Punkt“, antwortet Laurenz entnervt und faltet die Hände vor dem Gesicht „Ist, dass ich nicht wissen will, mit wem du flirtest, ja? Und… bitte lad ihn nicht zu uns in die WG ein. Das wird nur Chaos geben.“

Laurenz sieht es schon sehr bildlich vor sich, in was für einen Zustand die WG verfallen würde, wenn sie noch einen Trottel mehr dabei hätten. Heinrich wäre erfreut, dann wäre seine Bande um ein Mitglied größer. Und das Chaos würde exponentiell steigen.

Justus zuckt verständnislos mit den Schultern und läuft wortlos zum Wagen.

Endlich sitzen sie im Auto und sind auf dem Weg nach Hause. Laurenz seufzt schwer auf, Justus neben ihm grinst wie eh und je und das Radio plärrt nervige Musik. Ein bisschen Normalität.

„Sag mal.“, beginnt Laurenz nach einer Weile. „Was genau ist jetzt eigentlich passiert?“

Justus grinst. „Ich hab’s gestern übertrieben.“

„Mit was?“

„Mit Wichsen. Ich hab ‘nen Penisbruch.“

Der Autobus kommt schlingernd und quietschend zum Stehen, als Laurenz mit weit aufgerissenen Augen den Kopf zu Justus herumreißt, der einfach lacht.

„Sagt‘ ich vorhin doch: _Sag ich dir besser nicht_.“


End file.
